


Ricordi Vuoti Nel Mio Cuore

by PrezioseStelle



Series: Il File Del Lupo [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M, Feral, Feral Behavior, Poor Mulder, Rated M for violence and language, Wolves, mulder belives he is a wolf, mulder is feral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezioseStelle/pseuds/PrezioseStelle
Summary: Au where the team is sent to investigate a case in the woods, but Mulder is taken by the wolves that abide there, and is presumed dead. Many years later clues lead them to believe he is still alive, but is everything what it seems?
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, John Doggett & Monica Reyes, John Doggett/Monica Reyes
Series: Il File Del Lupo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190639
Kudos: 1





	Ricordi Vuoti Nel Mio Cuore

**Author's Note:**

> For some reference: This AU takes place during season 9, but the events of episode 20 do not happen, and neither do the events that cause Mulder to hide during season 9. 
> 
> ~Foliage: a cluster of leaves, flowers, and branches~

~~~~4 years prior~~~~

They were in the forest for this case, and of course Mulder was being his annoying usual self while the others complained. It was dark and cold out, and they wanted to go home already. But Mulder insisted on staying out here a bit longer to help look for more clues. It was painful, with every step they took they either risked falling or risked being eaten alive by the wolves that lurked in the area. To top it all off, it didn't help that Mulder was snaking on some sunflower seeds, as per the usual on cases. It could attract the wolves attention, which they didn't want. He was going to go in for another bite when a hand slapped his hand away. It was Scully's, and she was looking furious at him.

"Look Mulder, it's bad enough you already have us out here in the freezing cold and the dark, but do you really have to snack on them here? What if a wolf senses us?"

"I highly doubt a wolf would sense us Scully. They are hardly interested in us, they are only interested in what other animals they could eat." Mulder spoke as he pointed to a tree, which proved to hold some evidence.

"How do you even think, that someone other than a wolf did this case Mulder?"

"It's in the facts, and the evidence."

"The evidence states that the guy was attacked by a human hybrid holding a knife. For all we know the killer could just be using his knife to kill." John remarked.

"Well, if that's what you think, then great. But if you do look at the evidence, and what Mulder is pointing at, you would know the wounds aren't just from a knife." Monica quickly snapped back.

"I don't need to look at the evidence to know Mulder is being fucking crazy."

"Look John, I know you don't believe as much as we do. Or if at all actually, but he's your friend. Lighten up a bit, and at least hear out on his idea."

"I'll hear him out, but it doesn't mean I am going to believe in what he has to say." John spoke back as he saw Mulder lifting up a a rock, which was coated with blood. The night sky dimmed even further, and the cold turned into a light scatter of rain as the four investigators continued further. The wind blew even stronger now as they made their way forward. Mulder went face first into a tree as the wolves made their first howls. The pain in his head, knocking him back onto the ground as the wolves made a head first run to the noise. Looking at the agents they snarled, pouncing on top of Mulder as the other three stood there. Trying to shoot to protect Mulder as he screamed for them to run. He told them he would make it out oke, but they soon found out, that day never came. The blood lined his face and skin as he was left unconscious, and his screams soon became no more.

~~Four years later~~

The wind rustled lightly in the bask of the sun as Mulder stretched his legs. There was as always a foliage around him as he got up. Admiring the view as he looked around him. It had been four years now that he had gone missing, but in only a short time he forgot about it all, and wondered what his purpose even was. He had lived in the forest for a while now, and learned the ways of the wolves. They had given him a name, Fox, and a place to stay. They kept him warm and safe, and they knew he would protect them all from the harms of the other creatures and hunters. But of course, as always Fox questioned himself. Sometimes his head hurt, and brought him back memories of a time long ago, of a time before he was wolf. Of course, he didn't tell anyone else of these thoughts, in fear of being taken away from the one place he knew he belonged. His thoughts hung on his mind, and weighed heavy on his conscience, as he wondered what was soon to come for him. He put his sack on his back as he wandered around, surveying the forest around him. Hunting down for any prey he could took, that he could kill and eat later. But he noticed something out of the ordinary, footprints that looked like his. He wandered around the area for a moment to find the source of these prints, and that was when he saw him. The man, he stood out among the trees and ground. Sticking out like a sore thumb. He went closer to him, wanting to get a glimpse of his next meal, but before he could do so the man noticed him, and flashed a light as he turned his back on him. Making a run for it to the nearest tree, he shot the man with his bow as he jumped down on him to pounce him. Biting him with all of his strength as he shot some lighting at him. But he soon was no match for the man, who just decided to run away in the heap of the moment. Fox sighed, he chased after the man for as long as he could, until he could no longer find the man he was after. He knew he had ruined it again he thought to himself as he got up to walk back to his home. Wondering what that man was even doing here in the first place. He questioned himself again as the memories from 3 years ago started to take shape and come back. They lingered on his mind as he sunk to the ground. All he knew, was becoming too hazy to him as he realized what he truly was, and soon repented it. Laying on the ground miles away from his home, breathing stagerdly and feeling empty.

~~~~FBI headquarters~~~~

"John, Monica, Dana, please have a seat." Skinner spoke, in a tone that seemed so empty and hollow.

"Do you remember the case the four of you went on, four years ago?"

"Yes, even though we had managed to solve the case Mulder was taken by the wolves and eaten alive." Dana spoke, saddened to even remember the truth that presented it's self in front of her.

"Well, there was a report from a photographer that a wild man is living there, and killing all of the hunters that wander by, and normal travelers too."

"How is this an X-File, sir?" John shot back as Monica tried to keep him still.

"Well, besides the fact that the man used a bow to shoot at him, he jumped on the man with incredible strength, and used some sort of purple lightning generated from his hands to try to kill him."

"But tell me how a man, shooting purple lighting from his hands is an X-File?"

"John, I expect you to cooperate on this trip, understood? It's an X-File because it is not natural for a man to do anything of that nature. If you have any problems with this case you can always refuse to go, and I will just reprimand you right here myself." Skinner remarked as John unwillingly nodded his head. Mumbling to himself under his breath about how he'd love to strangle Skinner right here right now.

"Your thinking this is Mulder, sir?" Monica spoke.

"Well no, it could be anyone, but we still need the three of you to go out their and investigate this. But if it is Mulder, there is going to have to be a lot of work to do to make him himself again." Skinner spoke as the three of them shot up from their chairs and went downstairs to grab their stuff. The words of hope lingering on Dana's mind as they took the case file, and the photograph with them. They all looked at each other, and soon addressed the one issue they knew would be a problem this time.

"Look Dana, I know you miss him, but don't let your hopes or fantasy's of him being possibly alive ruin your chances of solving this case. For all we know it could be some random man or woman who just got lost there sometime ago and has never made it out since." John remarked as Dana shot back, making John and Monica go wide eyed.

"I don't care who it is. But I would like to think it is Mulder. Ever since he died I have been feeling so alone and empty. Hearing this news that he might be alive is making me feel so many emotions right now, I don't even know what to say. I will NOT lose Mulder again. We have been apart for so long, and I have already lost him before. He is my touch stone, my constant, and I will not let anyone get in the way of me seeing him again, are we understood now?"

"I know he means so much to you Dana, but don't let this cloud your judgement." Monica spoke as the three of them looked at each other. They all knew one thing. It had to be Mulder, and he had to be alive. Dana softly whispered to herself, the kind comforting words she told herself years ago.

_I love you Mulder, please be alive, for me. You are my constant, my touchstone, and my everything._

~~ 3 years ago ~~

The wolfs howled as Fox howled back. The wind on his skin and the determination in his eyes glistened as he took the staff in his hands. Raising it up to the sky in hope as he let out a smile. He had become the king of the wolves, and he wasn't going to let that stop him. Clenching the staff in his hands, he soon dispersed the crowd of wolves as he went back to his hut to lie down. 365 moons ago he was found, and 365 moons ago he had lost what was most important to him. He fell asleep as a memory flashed back in his eyes, the first memory he ever had of his past life. Here, a woman was smiling at him as another woman and a man smiled too. The woman with red hair went closer to him and took his hands, holding them tightly as she whispered something to him he couldn't understand, and in a flash he woke up. Wondering what the fuck it all ment. He had to clear his head, he had to let the thought go, so he ran, he ran as fast as he could to do whatever he needed to do. He had only known himself to be a wolf, but this memory, this pain, he considered himself to have made him think differently. He looked around a bit, seeing a hunter in clear view. He ran towards him, striking the man with all his strength as he shocked him with his electric power. The man's screams drowned out into silence as Mulder snarled and bit him, leaving nothing left but dead blood and a body. He soon howled, letting the dense memory he had flee away from him as he licked his lips. Digging into the mans flesh and bones as another memory came back, a much simpler memory, of Mulder bringing the woman from before close into a warm embrace. He shook his head, trying to let go of what was trying to come to him. Snarling as he howled again into the night sky, letting his presence be known to all around him. He couldn't bare to look at the man anymore, so he left his carcus there as he ran away, trying to let these fleeding memories go as he looked at the sky and land around him. Letting himself bask in the air of the deep cool night. Trying to let the memories go as he knew he belonged here. He didn't want to know he belonged somewhere else, and he didn't want to know he wasn't a wolf. The pain shocked him as he did his best to let go, but in the end, all he could do was snarl and hold back a howl. As long as he didn't let the others see him this way, he could still be king, he thought to himself as looked around him again. Taking in what was around him one last time before he headed away, back to his hut to clear his head. To make himself feel whole again. But he knew, in this moment, the reminder of earlier that he was realizing what he was. He wasn't going to feel whole again, he was going to be empty for a while. On one hand he was a wolf, but on another hand, these memories shot up at him, so familiar yet so far away. He could tell he knew these people, maybe in a past lifetime. But he knew now he was a wolf, and he wasn't going to let anyone take that freedom away from him. His life and his blood. He was a wolf, a wolf who didn't look like a wolf but he was still a wolf at heart, of mind, and in spirit. Being a wolf came easily, and natural to him, and it was all he wanted to be. He was strong and brave, open but simple minded. Slick and cautious. He had all the qualities it took and more, yet when he shut his eyes, he could only feel darkness and emptiness, and the memories of these people coming to him. Not even a single sweet dream or a pleasant nightmare, or the simple thought of what he would do tomorrow. He only felt pain, the pain of not remembering who he was, or who he was ment to be, and the pain of the realization of the truth. He was human, but he himself refused to believe that, he only wanted to be a wolf and he would do whatever it took to take these memories away from himself, even if it ment he had to die in the process. He wanted this life, this life as a wolf and only a wolf. He sighed again and huffed as he layed down, hoping soon these thoughts would die down, and that he could finally be free. Letting the wind drift around his skin as he drifted softly to sleep. 


End file.
